


Peggings of Waverly Place

by GiveMeTheStrapOn



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, College, Drinking, F/M, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeTheStrapOn/pseuds/GiveMeTheStrapOn
Summary: A Fireball whiskey induced dream can be a wonderful thing.Prompt:“I'd love Selena Gomez dominating (focus on strapon, maybe add humiliation) a random male college student."
Relationships: Selena Gomez/Michael(OC)
Kudos: 2





	Peggings of Waverly Place

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission piece I did after a call for absurd pairings and ridiculous erotica between whomsoever the commissioner chooses! If you're interested in commissioning a piece, whether similar to this one or different, hit me up either on twitter (@StrapInBoys) or reddit (u/GiveMeTheStrapOn).
> 
> I hope you like this absurd story!

Eons ago, colleges were created for the sole purpose of providing higher education to the masses. Now, while bright eyed pupils and intellectually curious academics may still wander through the hallowed halls of said higher education, so too, do gratuitous amounts of alcohol. The tinks and clinks of cheap beer bottles are heard across the quad, joining in with the chimes of the ancient bells rung within the clock tower. The lawns are filled with groups of revelers chanting CHUG CHUG CHUG at a keg stand, while discussion groups debating why Socrates was a little bitch are only a few yards off to the side. Most importantly, while respectable pastimes can be participated in and taken up while within the dormitory, the less respectable and considerably more drunk of those pastimes is what we will be focusing on today. 

It is in a dorm room where we meet our exceptional porn-tagonist, Michael. 

Michael is currently drunk as a skunk and laying on the cheap couch in his and his roommates’ suite. His dark curly hair an absolute mess atop his head, glasses askew on his face, and an empty bottle of Fireball threatening to roll out of his hand and onto his foot. He’s currently watching Disney Channel on the crappy TV in front of him, lamenting lost childhood in a way that can only be done by this generation’s bitter and salty young adults.

 _Damn,_ thought Michael, glazed eyes starting to unstick from where he’d tried to glue them to the screen. He was currently watching reruns of Wizards of Waverly Place, the psychedelic blur of Disney Channel colors making his eyes hurt slightly. _I used to have such a crush on Selena Gomez as Alex. She was so hot… and mean…._

With his last waking thoughts on Alex Russo’s rough attitude, and how that may have caused some childhood epiphanies of his to occur, Michael slipped away into dreamland as the bottle of Fireball slipped from his fingers. 

\----------

Michael suddenly found himself to be in what could only be described as a love motel designed by the Disney Channel set dresser. Vibrant and garish colors covered the bed, unnecessary beading hung from the walls and ceiling, and the few rogue plastic plants appeared to be in desperate need of dusting. He wondered if there was a Bible in the nightstand, and if so, was it King James or Lizzie MacGuire. There was a single door leading to what Michael could only assume was the en suite, noises of movement mysteriously coming from behind it. 

He was not alone. 

Before Michael could further speculate on the spectacle that was his current situation, the noises in the bathroom stopped, and the light coming in from under the door turned off. The door slowly opened, revealing a (thankfully) adult Selena Gomez. As she stepped further from the doorway and towards Michael, he could see that she was fully decked out in her Alex Russo costume; jeans, multiple multi-colored scarves, an unbuttoned sequined waistcoat, spiked stilettos, and a bright rainbow strap-on hanging from between her legs. Wait a sec…

“Hi Michael!” Selena greeted in a jovial manner, adding in a little enthusiastic wave for emphasis, making the strap-on bob up and down slightly. Michael couldn’t shake the feeling there was something suspicious behind that big smile, and nervously waved back.

“Hi, uh, Selena. Where are we?” Michael questioned, more confused than worried. As Selena moved further into the room and towards Michael, the strap-on stayed at attention, pulling his down to it. Ironically, Michael could only think, _I may have had a dream like this once,_ as he stared at the strap-on in the eye. 

“Does that matter, dummy? There’s a bed right there, and I’m wearing a strap-on. I think it’s pretty dang clear what we should be doing.” She was directly in front of him, almost a foot shorter, but no less a force of tangible energy and presence. “You DO want me to fuck you like the little slut I know you are, right???”

Michael’s confused dick went from 0 to 60 in 3.5, the stiffness attempting to rival its rainbow silicone counterpart. Michael’s brain caught up in 10.

“Uh, yea. I’m down.” 

“Great!” Selena’s reply was bubbly and bright, but the following grip in Michael’s hair communicated that she meant business, her nails digging sharply into his scalp. “Now, get down on your knees and suck my dick, you dirty whore.”

 _Holy shit…_ Michael fell obediently to his knees and got right to it, working the (thankfully) average sized dildo in and out of his mouth. Selena’s hand was still snagged in his curls as he licked up and down its stripes, her movements guiding his tongue’s direction. _Wait, why does this vaguely taste like a lollipop?_

“Good boy. But I think we can improve this situation even more.” She pulled Michael off of her dick with a pop, and recited:

“Fire whiskey, remove these clothes, 

Lead us into passion’s throes!”

The didlo had started glowing at her words, and with a small puff of smoke, Michael’s clothes disappeared. His raging hard-on appreciated finally being let loose from its zippered confines, and Michael let out a small sigh of relief. 

“Wonderful,” Selena purred overhead, ghosting her fingers along the newly exposed skin of Michael’s torso. Lightly, she raked her nails over his collar bones, up his neck, and back down his chest. The sensation made Michael’s eyelids flutter shut, a pleasant shiver running up and down his spine. Then suddenly, she slapped his face. Hard. 

“Alright, bitch, go get on the bed. Hands and knees with your ass up in the air, and face towards the headboard.”

After that slap, he didn’t need to get told twice. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Michael scrambled up the bed, ass in the air, awaiting Selena’s next instructions. His dick swung between his legs, waiting.

“Since we know that dreams are dead, 

Tie this bitch down to the bed.”

Four cuffs sprang from the four corners of the bed, each attaching itself to one of Michael’s limbs. He caught the glow of the magic dildo once more out of the corner of his eye.

_That’s gonna be up my ass soon. Fuck yea._

“My, what a pretty picture you make.” Selena, still fully clothed in way too much color for a single person, said as she grabbed the flesh of Michael’s ass. “I’m gonna get you nice and ready for my cock. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” There was a mischievous grin on her face, one that likely wouldn’t be going away any time soon.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good boy. Get ready,” finally given a warning to an impending something, Michael realized he didn’t completely know what to brace himself for. That question was soon answered by the beginnings of a curious sensation in Michael’s insides.

“Green moose, guava juice,

Make this ass nice and loose.”

The tingling sensations in Michael’s ass must have been magic, literally and figuratively, as he felt his muscles loosen up and a slick feeling run down the back of his leg. A warm and wonderful sensation was washing over him entirely, but even then, a thought poked through his pleasant haze.

“Wait, but that’s Nickelodeon.” Michael moaned, somehow forcing the errant and pedantic thought out of his mouth.

“Whatever,” Selena punctuated her words with a slap to Michael’s rear. “I’m still gonna fuck you up the ass. Now arch your back, bitch.” 

He arched his back, and she pushed in. 

Michael let out a long moan, feeling every inch of the strap-on enter him, pleasantly stretched but not in pain. Thanks to the power of magic (and dreams, but don’t tell that to Dream Michael™️), Selena’s cock slid right in, her still-clothed pelvis hitting Michael’s rear as she bottomed out. 

“There we go…” She had started moving slowly in and out, letting the sensations build in Michael as he got used to having the intrusion up his ass. But soon, it wasn’t enough for him. 

“Unf, more. Harder.” He grunted out, forcing himself to speak up through the moans being elicited from his throat. 

Selena stopped, causing Michael to whine and attempt to move back onto the dildo. She grabbed his hips to still him, another groan coming out of him in protest. “Oh, you want more? Gosh, you’re so greedy.”

And suddenly Selena was moving off the bed, leaving Michael there, tied up and vulnerable.

“Wait! No, please! Come back!” He was pleading with her. He needed that magic dick back up his ass ASAP. 

She turned back around to face him, dildo still bobbing, but looking considerably more wet than earlier. 

“Well. Since you’re begging me.” She moved back to kneel behind Michael, angling to go back in, the head of it resting against his wet rim. “But I want to hear more. Beg me for more.”

“Please, please Ma’am!” Michael didn’t know where he’d pulled Ma’am from. It just felt right…

“Say you’re a greedy whore.”

“I’m a greedy whore.” She was rubbing it slowly along the opening now, teasing at its possible entry.

“Say you’re a greedy slut that needs to be fucked into the mattress.”

“I’m a greedy slut that needs to be-”

She pushed into him, then stopped as she once again bottomed out.

“I’m sorry, Michael. I didn’t hear you, what was that?” 

“Please, I’m a greedy slut that needs to be fucked in the mattress, I’m a dirty skank who needs your cock to fuck me hard and fast, I want to be fucked so hard I forget my name, please!” He had started to sweat, shaking with the sensations and anticipation building up in him, his cock so hard it was almost painful in its need for release. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” 

Michael could hear the evil grin in her voice as she pulled out and slammed back into him, almost shoving his face forward into the pillows. But once she started, she’d set up a punishing pace, her grip on his hips the only thing holding him up. Then, that tingling sensation returned, starting in his ass, and continuing along his torso and limbs as she pounded into him. 

“Fuck, Selena, I’m gonna- Can I come??”

“Since you asked, I’ll be nice today.” She reached for his dick, swinging there, still stiffer than a 2x4, and started to stroke along with the rhythm of her fucking thrusts.

“Come for me, Michael.”

Finally getting permission, Michael let himself feel everything as the dual sensations took him closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. Then suddenly-

\-----------

“YO MICHAEL WAKE UP DUDE!!”

Michael’s eyes sprang open. His mouth tasted like stale cinnamon whiskey, and there was a suspiciously wet spot in his pants. _Shit. That dream was way too real._ Hiding his crotch from his shame, Michael called back to his roommate, “What do you want dude?!” A head popped into view from behind a wall.

“Oh nothing, just wanted to say hi.”

_Oh my God, I’m gonna kill him. Maybe after I clean myself up first…_

Michael threw up the bird at his roommate as he hobbled off to the bathroom.


End file.
